Among major concerns for generally immobile persons are medical conditions that form blood clots, such as deep vein thrombosis (DVT), and peripheral edema. Such patients and persons include those undergoing surgery, anesthesia, and extended periods of bed rest. These blood clotting conditions generally occur in the deep veins of the lower extremities and/or pelvis. These veins, such as the iliac, femoral, popliteal, and tibial return deoxygenated blood to the heart. For example, when blood circulation in these veins is retarded due to illness, injury, or inactivity, there is a tendency for blood to accumulate or pool. A static pool of blood may lead to the formation of a blood clot, which can interfere with cardiovascular circulation. More seriously, a fragment of the blood clot can break loose and migrate. A pulmonary embolus can form from the fragment potentially blocking a main pulmonary artery, which may be life threatening. The current invention can also be applied to the treatment of other conditions, such as lymphedema.
Conventional vascular compression systems include a compression garment fluidly connected to a controller for cyclically inflating the compression garment. The cyclical inflation of the compression garment enhances blood circulation and decreases the likelihood of DVT. A system of conduits connects the compression garment to the controller. Newer vascular compression garments have portable controllers that are much smaller and mountable on the compression garment so the patient may move about freely without having to first remove the compression garment or disconnect the compression garment from a controller. These newer compression garments may be worn when a patient is stationary or ambulatory and are believed to enhance patient compliance because of convenience of use.
In general, conventional compression garments are intended for use with a single patient. The garments are discarded after use even through portions of the garments could be reused. Conventional compression garments are constructed with an integrally formed bladder that prevents the bladder from be reused.